The present invention relates to an armored hatch cover for an observation opening (hatch) on the top of a combat vehicle, preferably on the turret, for protecting a crew member of the vehicle, preferably the commander. The hatch cover is pivotally mounted between an open position providing a substantially unobstructed view all around the vehicle from the hatch and a closed position in which the cover seats upon a margin on the top of the vehicle and seals the opening.
To protect the crew members of a combat vehicle the interior of such vehicle is normally fully encapsulated within an armor protection. For observation and maneuvering of the vehicle in a combat situation the crew members must use periscopes, sighting telescopes and possible small gaps protected by bullet-proof glass windows. To facilitate maneuvering the vehicle during transport operations and also to facilitate observation of the surrounding area, a combat vehicle is normally provided with one or more hatches. Such hatches are normally closed by armored covers which are movable between closed and open positions providing a direct view of the surroundings instead of an indirect view through a periscope.
With the cover in open position the crew members are physically unprotected from enemy fire. In order to obtain a direct view all around the horizon the commander must move his head up to a fully unprotected position above the top line of the vehicle. The crew members are of course fully aware of this dangerous position but nevertheless, also during critical combat situations, this position is often used since it provides for much better observation of the surroundings.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hatch cover which provides substantially unlimited circumferential observation of the surrounding area in open position but still provides a high degree of protection for the crew members.